The package
by IamSoinLovewithYou
Summary: Taemin ordered a package :


**The package**

So, i ordered thiss thing from the internet, and it gave me inspiration to write this! Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since I ordered the package, I couldn't wait to receive it. It was going to be so awesome!

This was my first time ordering something from the internet. Key-hyung had helped me with the paying and given my all kind of tips. There was one, which I considered very odd, but I was going to try it anyway. I could only speed up the process off delivering the package. You see, the package had to come all the way from Belgium to Korea. And it has to pass the Duane. That can take a looong time. So, as Key-hyung suggested, I will call the station every day, so they can speed up and deliver my package.

* * *

_Today I found out, that it arrived at the airport in Seoul. So, I will call and hope that they bring good news: that my package will be sent right away._

*ring ding ding*

Yoboseo, you're speaking with Choi Minho of the douna of Seoul airport. How can I help you?

Hello sir, my name is lee taemin, and I ordered a package from Belgium. I was wondering what the status of my package is and how fast it will be send to me?

What is the number of your package sir?

0615654615341

Ok, give me a moment. (...) sir? It seems your package has just landed in this airport. It hasn't been controlled yet. It will take about a week before we will send it to you. Have great day.

_Well, that went smooth. Not! I want it send today! Not in a week! I'll call again tomorrow._

***the next day***

*ring ding ding*

Yoboseo, you're speaking with Choi Minho of the douna of Seoul airport. How can I help you?

Hello sir, my name is Lee Taemin, and I ordered a package from Belgium. I was wondering what the status of my package is and how fast it will be send to me?

What is the number of your package sir?

0615654615341

Weren't you the one who called yesterday?

Yes I was sir. I was wondering if there was a change.

No, I'm afraid not sire. Call back in a week. Have a great day

_What call back in a week, in your dreams!_

***the next day***

*ring ding ding*

Yoboseo, you're speaking with Choi Minho of the douna of Seoul airport. How can I help you?

Hello sir, my name is Lee Taemin, and I missed the sound of your voice. I was also wondering if you could tell me how my package is.

_There was a long silence at the other end._

Sir?

O jeah sorry, but can I ask how old you are?

I'm 20 sir. Why do you ask?

Oh, just because.

I don't sound like it, do I?

Well... eum ... your package is being checked now, so in a few days it will be send to you. have a great day.

***the next day***

*ring ding ding*

Yoboseo, you're speaking with Choi Minho of the douna of Seoul airport. How can I help you?

Hello sir, my name is Lee Taemin, and did you miss me?

No, Taemin-ah, I did not miss you. I guess you are calling to know how your package is.

No, Minho-shii; I was calling to know how old you are. Since you know my age.

I'm 21.

Thank you! And by the way, how is my package;

It was fine, it will be send to you tomorrow.

Thank you! Thank you!

Can I ask what you ordered that is so special about it?

Oh, it's just a little thing. It isn't that special.

Oh. Ok, have a great day sir.

You also.

***the next day***

*ring ding ding*

Yoboseo, you're speaking with Choi Minho of the douna of Seoul airport. How can I help you?

Did you send it yet? Did you, did you?

Wait a minute, taemin-ah, I'll check it.

Yes, it was send to you a few hours ago.

Thank you!_ I shouted in the telephone. I was so excited!_ Thank you Minho-hyung!

Oh ... it's nothing taemin-ah.

***a few days later***

*ring ding ding*

Yoboseo, you're speaking with Choi Minho of the douna of Seoul airport. How can I help you?

Hello sir, my name is Lee Taemin, and I was wondering if we could like ... eum meet somewhere?

Bwo, what?

Well, it's just, this past week, I called you every day, and I feel like I know you, and I also missed your smooth voice and now you probably think I'm weird or stuff and I keep on ranting like this, I'm sorry I'll hang up now.

Wait! Taemin-ah, where do you want to meet?

_What, I couldn't believe my luck! I was going to meet Minho-hyung!_

Do you know the park that connects Onewstreet with JJ-lane?

Yes, i do. What about 5.30?

That will be fine, see you then!

_When I hung up the phone, time couldn't go fast enough._

**_The end!_**


End file.
